


(shut up and) dance with me

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Mildly Canon Divergent, Missing Scene, Yasha-centric (Critical Role), but only because i can't take this slow burn anymore, set during 2x115, what if jester decided to throw a yeti party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: during dinner in caleb's tower, the yetis activate the celebone and jester decides that the flashing colored lights call for a party. and yasha (finally) has a chance to dance with beau.oralexa play kina grannis' shut up and dance.c2e115 spoilers
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	(shut up and) dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get this idea out of my head after thursday.  
> please, please give it a listen to kina grannis' version of shut up and dance, it's perfect and soft and it makes me think of our favorite disaster lesbians wanting to dance with each other (also, it HELPS that mrs ashley johnson put i wanna dance with somebody in her yasha 3 playlist)
> 
> it's my first time writing for this fandom and i'm nervous and highkey intimidated by everyone's talent. but anyway here it is and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (english is not my first language and this is unbetaed, so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes)

\--

If anyone told Yasha that morning that by the end of the day she’d be having dinner with fucking yetis, she’d have laughed in their faces. And yet, somehow, here she was doing exactly That.

Everyone looked happy and relaxed around the table, the cat-servants kept bringing more and more food and drinks. Caduceus quietly ate his quinoa and observed, Fjord and Degan seemed to be discussing the next leg of their journey, Fjord still didn’t give up on the idea of Degan drawing them a map with more information about the excavations. Veth sipped whisky from her flask while talking to Gestaf, the big yeti. Even Caleb finally allowed himself to stop worrying so much about being the perfect host and enjoyed dinner and light conversation with Beau.

Without a doubt, Jester was the happier one. But again, she always was. The tiefling couldn’t sit still while telling the yetis all about her adventures, her mother, the Traveler, and everything she could remember about any actual topic. Her new friends seemed to be a little lost in her train of thought, but they listened, nonetheless.

Yasha admired Jester more than she could say, the way she was always excited about the world around her and seemed to appreciate even the smallest, most simple things. The way her blue tiefling friend dealt with life was inspiring for Yasha. She wished she could be more carefree and smile a little bit more like Jester did. But the aasimar knew she was getting better at that.

Day by day the heavy weight that burdened her heart seemed to be less overwhelming. Her time with the Mighty Nein, the way they accepted her and loved her changed things for Yasha. She felt like she had a purpose, a real family, a place in the world where she could simply be, no questions asked. The only other time Yasha had that type of relationship was with Zuala, and even so, they lived in fear because of their tribe.

It pained her that Zuala never got to live a life without fear, judgement, and traditions. Yasha wished Zuala got a chance to experience the world past Xhorhas, but she knew better now than to live wishing to change the past. There was nothing she, or anyone really, could do about things that already happened. The aasimar’s only way of honoring her wife was making sure she didn’t waste the opportunity she was given. She needed to live, not only survive… Yasha knew that now. She liked to think she was being rebuild and even her body had changed as her heart got lighter. New wings, her hair getting white… The opportunity to heal was more than she could ever hope for.

Glancing around, Yasha caught Beau’s eyes on her and smiled instantly. Beau returned the smile, but immediately looked down shyly. Yasha kept looking at her, she couldn’t help it. And if she were to be completely honest, she didn’t want to look away anymore, she didn’t want to pretend not to be looking. It was strange and fascinating how much things had changed with Beauregard recently. Yasha felt like she was done only watching the monk from a distance, all her observations were suddenly too much to keep inside.

Yasha saw her. She truly saw her. The way she always worried about having all the information and the way she felt responsible for being right in all of her theories. The way she woke up earlier than everyone to make sure her body was strong and fit for battle. The way she acted fearless in combat, as long as her safety was the only at risk. The way she was passionate and fierce and honest. The way she smiled, but the way happiness seemed so foreign to her it never quite reached her eyes. The way she was certain she wasn’t worthy of love, of friendship. Yasha saw all that, because she was already watching Beau every single time the monk asked if Yasha was watching her.

Beauregard surprised her. Not because Yasha didn’t see how incredible she was from day one, but because she made Yasha’s heart beat again for more reasons than to only pump blood throughout her body. The surprise wasn’t Beau whatsoever, it was the fact that Yasha wanted to live again. She wanted to feel, to love, to experience everything with Beau. She wanted to share with Beau all the things she found out about her. For once, Yasha wanted Beau to listen instead of the other way around.

That was the main reason why Yasha decided to write that letter. The other one being she didn’t know her way around spoken words… And when Beau was around, she was even more lost. It was like her brain short-circuited and she could only stare. Head so full of thoughts, it felt empty. Heart beating so fast it felt like it wasn’t beating at all. Yasha felt stupid for reacting like that. She wished her body didn’t betray her and steal from her the opportunity to simply be alone with Beau without feeling like she was dead, watching from afar as the moment came to an end.

Yasha wondered if Beau had read her letter. The thought made her nervous, but not because of the revelation it implied. Yasha was in peace with that. She wanted, she _needed_ Beau to know that she was watching, and that she liked what she saw. Beau deserved to be appreciated and loved, even if she didn’t feel like she did. And Yasha wasn’t sure she was able to give Beau all of the things she deserved, but the aasimar was willing to, at least, die trying.

What made Yasha nervous, then, was the thought of maybe overwhelming Beau. Yasha knew her, she knew how hard it was for the human to deal with emotions. She didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, or like Yasha’s feelings towards her were too much. She worried so much specially because she knew Beau wouldn’t let anyone help her deal with it. But Yasha trusted Jester and Jester had told her to make the first move, so Yasha did. The little encouragement was all she needed to do it at last.

Bright colored lights flashing in her peripheral vision distracted Yasha from her thoughts. As she moved her eyes from Beau towards the source of the lights, she saw three of the yetis entranced by the celebone Caduceus gifted them. Yasha smiled at the scene of big white creatures staring at a shiny rod like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

A few moments later, Jester jumped from her chair in excitement.

“I have the best idea ever!” the tiefling said enthusiastically, “We’re gonna have a party!”

“Jester, we need to rest to continue our journey tomorrow. I don’t think a party tonight is ‘the best idea ever’,” Fjord pointed out and Yasha saw Jester’s disappointment in her face.

“But we’ll NEVER see our friends again, Fjord!” Jester pleaded dramatically, “We HAVE to have a party. It’ll be like a farewell party! Besides, we’ve got one hour of the celebone lights, c’mon please?!”

Jester made the cutest puppy eyes and Yasha knew Fjord didn’t have it in him to say no to that. When the half-orc nodded in agreement, Jester squealed.

“Caleb!” the tiefling beamed, “Tell the kitties we need music! A party isn’t a party without music!”

And Caleb did. Soon, a band of cats started playing an upbeat melody and Yasha felt joy slowly overtake her body. All the anxiety, the nervousness and her thoughts about Beau, the past, and the future faded while Yasha focused on the music.

She watched as Jester encouraged the yetis do dance, dragging Fjord, Caleb and Veth along to help. Even Gestaf joined; the big yeti moving its body clumsily trying its best to follow the beat of the music.

If someone told Yasha that morning that by the end of the day she’d be in a party, inside of an arcane tower, along with a bunch of yetis and a band of cats, she’d not only laugh in their faces, but make sure they were hallucinating.

A touch on her arm startled her. It was a gentle touch, but Yasha was too distracted contemplating the complete madness that was her life right now to notice anyone approach.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Yasha looked up to find Beau’s ocean blue eyes focused on her, her hand touching Yasha’s forearm lightly.

“Oh, no! No, please, you didn’t. I mean, you did kind of but don’t…” Yasha stuttered, “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Beau smiled at her and Yasha knew she was probably blushing already.

“Uhh, I was wondering if you, uhh,” the monk said, scraping the back of her neck with her free hand, “I mean, I’ve seen you dancing a few times and maybe I’m wrong to assume but I guess you like to, right? Dance I mean. You like to dance. So, I was wondering if you, uhh,” Beau looked away for a second, glancing around before returning her gaze to Yasha, “Doyouwanttodancewithme?”

Yasha didn’t find the words to answer, Beau said it too fast, and she wasn’t sure she heard it right. But was Beauregard really asking her to dance?

“You know what, don’t worry about it!” Beau groaned and took her hand from Yasha’s arm, “It’s a stupid question, of course you don’t. I’m sorry I assumed and I’m s—"

“I would love to dance with you, Beau,” the aasimar breathed out.

“Really?” Beau looked surprised. Yasha wrote her a godsdamn love letter and, yet, seemed like Beau didn’t believe Yasha would do anything for her.

_Of course, Beau,_ Yasha thought _, we’ve been dancing around each other for so long, it’s about time we actually do it for real._ But instead of saying that, Yasha looked up to find blue eyes and smiled, her answer earnest, “Of course, Beau.”

Yasha saw a sparkle hit the monk’s eyes as she smiled back and offered Yasha her hand. It was an invitation that Yasha accepted in a heartbeat, without paying a single thought on where they were and who were they with.

When Beau took her hand and leaded her to a space where they could move around with no yetis bumping into them, the awareness of their surroundings suddenly hit Yasha. Everyone could see them. Caleb, Caduceus, Fjord, Veth, JESTER, Degan and fucking yetis!

Feeling watched and judged, Yasha felt like it was all too much. She panicked thinking how everyone would see her making a fool out of herself with Beau. She didn’t even know how do dance for Gods’ sake!

Yasha felt her chest constrict and she couldn’t breathe. The music faded, and the sound of her heartbeat was all she could hear. Beau’s hand gripped hers tightly, but that wasn’t enough to ground her as bad thoughts took over her.

“Hey,” Yasha heard a soft voice, a low whisper that still managed to beat the noise inside of her.

The hand holding Yasha’s moved to her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Yash, hey,” she heard again and then felt another hand gripping her other arm, “Yasha, look at me.”

Something inside her made her lift her gaze and she found ocean blue eyes staring at her. Yasha blinked, trying to focus, trying to breathe. When she opened her eyes again, Beau was still looking at her.

“There you are,” Beau said with a smile, her features changing to a worried expression a second after, “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine,” Yasha breathed out.

Beau’s hands moved down Yasha’s arms to find her trembling ones. Beau took her hands and glanced down. With the monk’s eyes no longer grounding her, Yasha looked around again. She could see everyone, the flashing lights, the band of cats, the dinner table still full of food, but before she could think much about it, Beau squeezed her hands.

“Hey, no no no. Don’t you dare look around,” Beau commanded, her voice was stern and kind at the same time. Yasha found her eyes again and Beau smiled, “Just keep your eyes on me, Yash.”

Only then Yasha realized how close they were standing. She could feel the heat emanating from Beau’s body, her strong hands trembling slightly but holding Yasha’s gently. She could feel it in her chest, the intensity of Beau’s eyes on her, the importance of that moment. Strangely, the realization eased Yasha’s mind and she felt weightless. She was sure she didn’t even need her wings to fly at that moment.

Yasha smiled, “I think you already know by now I never take my eyes off you, Beau,” her mismatched eyes sparkling as she said it.

Yasha saw a blush take over Beau’s cheeks instantly, “Shut up,” the monk joked, “Dance with me.”

And Yasha didn’t have to be asked again. They danced together and around each other, but realizing how strongly bound they were to be together, they met in the middle.

If anyone told Yasha that morning that by the end of the day she’d be kissing Beauregard senseless, she’d be touching her, listening to her little whimpers, feeling her hands and her mouth and her fingers while teasing her about watching her through a mirror… Yasha would have laughed, but secretly prayed to the Gods that it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> they are IN LOVE your honor
> 
> thank you for reading! x


End file.
